Numerous methods of regulation have already been proposed, however, generally speaking, the methods proposed up to now are very poorly adapted to regulating an installation which includes a plurality of heat generators.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention improve the situation on this point.
Further, the method and apparatus for regulating a heating installation in accordance with the invention are adapted to make considerable savings over prior equipment.
Preferred implementations of the present invention regulate a heating installation using two or more kinds of energy, and which automatically takes account of operating priorities for the various heat generators, taking particular account of different tariff periods.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention also provide regulation in which the set temperature of the heating fluid which passes through the heat generators is constantly and automatically servo controlled as a function of the real needs of the premises.
The method of regulation in accordance with the invention is capable, in particular, of integrating free energy supplies and phenomena of thermal inertia associated with the premises under consideration.